historicafandomcom-20200222-history
Argentina
'The Argentine Republic '''is a country located in South America's southern Patagonian Peninsula. A Spanish-speaking country with its capital at Buenos Aires, it is located in almost the whole of Patagonia, with only the thin Chile preventing total control of the peninsula. Argentina is made up 97% of whites, the largest percentage of ''criollos in the Spanish world. History Background In 1815 the United Provinces of La Plata gained independence from New Spain during the South American Wars of Liberation, but went through many civil wars between Liberals and Conservatives. The Argentine Confederation, ruled by Conservatives, came to power in 1830 after the Platinean state's downfall, but in 1861, after the Battle of Pavon, Bartolome Mitre deposed Justo Jose de Urquiza and the Confederation and founded Argentina. Early History Argentina started out as a nation ruled by the Partido Reaccionario, who had only 15.3% popularity; at the time, the majority was held by the Conservative Blancos. Argentina made its first politcal move by trying to justify a war with their northern neighbor Bolivia to acquire a state, but their attempt ws detected and made them more infamous. They had to restore good relations with Chile, as Urquiza had started to do in the 1850s, and redeemed themselves on 29 June 1861 by ending the employment of children as chimney sweepers. In 1862, Argentina was ready to flex their military muscles by declaring war on Bolivia to acquire Jujuy. Their army defeated the Bolivians at Santiago del Estero on the fourth of July, and they proceeded to begin their occupation of Bolivia's southern provinces. Bolivia had no major field army with which to face Argentina, who went unopposed for two years. The elections of 1 January 1864 decreased the popularity of the Reactionaries, who remained in power with 14.02% popularity. The Conservatives sunk to 32.77%, and the Liberals to 35.49%, while the Socialists rose to 11.41% and Anarcho-Liberals rose to 6.30%. On 16 January 1864, Argentina adapted to form an early railroad system, and they began to research iron railroads. On 17 April 1864, Argentina signed peace with Bolivia, giving them the Jujuy region (Salta, Rivadavia, Cochinoca, Tarija, Equia, and Jujuy provinces). Bolivia was dramatically reduced in size, and on 9 November 1864 Argentina formed a military alliance with Chile. The Argentine Civil Wars gained a new faction in July 1866 when the Anarcho-Liberals rose up under the command of Agustin Pedernera. By the end of October, the rebellion was crushed, and the Argentine government remained in power. On 16 August 1866, after many reforms, Argentina adapted a laissez-fere economic policy, a very liberal move, angering many conservatives. In the upper house rearrangement of 31 December 1866 the Reactionaries had 14.82% majority, Conservatives had 25.46%, Socialists had 16.31%, Liberals had 34.74%, and Anarcho-Liberals had 8.66%. By that time, they had also built their first iron railroad, facilitating passenger travel across Argentina as well as the carrying of supplies to the front and mobilizing reservists. On 11 January 1868, a politican was found far from the confounds of his home and wife with another woman, and the Argentine government was either forced to allow the news to report on it, encouraging free press; or, they could cover the incident up. Since Argentina was moving towards a democracy, they allowed free press to report on the scandal. On 5 January 1869 they signed the Geneva Convention, which guaranteed well treatment of wounded and set rules of war. In 1870, Argentina invaded Bolivia to establish a puppet state. Within two years, Bolivia had lost most of its lands and agreed to become a satellite; not only did they become servants to Argentina, but they became a Nationalist Party-ruled Democracy. In 1875, Argentina crushed the largest of the reactionary revolts, leaving over a dozen thousand dead on both sides. In the aftermath of the revolt, Argentina began to reform. On 26 December 1875 they formed an acceptable school system, increasing education. People and Culture In 1861, Argentina was made up of 217,430 people. In 1864, it rose to 239,640 people. 88.9% of the people were Platinean, 4.2% were Quechua (added after the conquest of Bolivian Jujuy), 2.9% were Patagonians, 2.3% were South Andeans, and 1.1% Aimara (also Bolivian Jujuy inhabitants). By late December 1874, the population was 91.6% Platinean, 3.8% Quechua, 2.1% Patagonian, 1.3% South Andean, and 1.1% other (including the shrinking Guarani tribe). Politics In the 1860s to 1880s, the new Argentina inherited the Argentinian Civil Wars that had been going on since 1814 before independence was even achieved. When it was founded in 1861, it was 15.3% Reactionary, 40.5% Conservative, 2.7% Socialist, 37.8% Liberal, and 3.7% Anarcho-Liberal. Its government policies were the same as the Confederate Argentina, but had a different flag and it was called the "Argentine Republic". Gallery Argentina population 1993.png|Population in 1993 Category:Republics Category:Nations